Danger Room Mishaps
by Seppen13
Summary: A simple introduction of the characters Jinx and Chaos with a little fun in the Danger room, comepletely random and currently a two-shot. Please enjoy!   there are now pairings used in this story  May be continued farther, based on any inspiration I get.


**Jinx: This is a little fun story I came up with that seemed amusing enough to post. I will continue my other stories soon, just needed to get this idea out of my head :P.**

**Chaos: Please enjoy the randomness that is Jinx.**

**Jinx: I will post the second half soon, might continue if I think of any more ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I own Jinx and my friend owns Chaos, neither of us owns X-Men Evolution.**

* * *

><p>Water flew from Chaos's hands as she focused on the flinging claws which continuously tried to grab her and everyone else in the Danger room. Jinx watched impatiently from the control room, she was itching for a chance in the Danger room. A claw fell to the ground and Jinx cheered on her friends as they came closer to having a successful mission. True to her name, Jinx cheered to quickly as the malfunctioning claw was resurrected and hit Chaos in the back like a baseball bat, unable to open its large mouth. Logan, who had been standing next to Jinx, grabbed her wrist before she phased through and into the Danger room.<p>

"You won't always be there to bail her out, kid. Let them handle this on their own." Logan remarked before slowly releasing her hand.

"Fine, but quit calling me kid!" Jinx huffed, crossing her arms in defiance.

Kurt teleported just in time, catching Chaos before she flew into a wall. As the claw came around for another round, Cyclops hit the claw with an optical blast, sending fragments onto the floor. Kitty phased through the second claws causing a shortage in power which resulted in the second claw falling to the ground. Chaos took this as a chance and ran over to the claw, charging it up with electricity as is swung seemingly out of control. The claws crashed into the walls a couple of times before grabbing onto the other claws and ripping them out of the ground. Cyclops blasted them for good measure as the simulation ended.

"Now you can cheer, kid." Logan smirked.

"Shut up." Jinx remarked, trying to hide the small smile that slowly rose over her lips.

From behind, the doors slid open as Kurt, Chaos, Scott and Kitty entered, each one looking more exhausted than the last.

"Like, remind me again why you sent the four of us into the Danger room without the others?" Kitty huffed as she relaxed against one of the cool steel walls.

"Just mixing you guys up a bit, you never know what to expect out there." Logan replied, turning back to the controls as he prepared for the next simulation.

Kitty, Kurt and Scott left the room, each one heading for their rooms for a quick nap. Chaos, however, stuck around to watch Jinx as Jinx phased through the control room and down to the Danger room.

"So why is Jinx going in alone?" Chaos asked as Logan started the simulation.

"Since she tends to go off on her own when she isn't keeping an eye on you." Logan explained, giving Chaos a quick glance, "She has to deal with fights on her own, besides Jinx favors the harder levels and, well, I'm not sure how long you would last."

Chaos smirked, not even she understood Jinx's peculiar eagerness to fight in the Danger room, nor why she had to make the simulations so hard on herself.

Jinx stood poised as a group of four giant claws circled her. A playful grin played on her lips before she jumped backwards over one of the claws and shot each one with an optical blast.

"Bring it on." Jinx hollered up at Logan as he turned the level up.

"Oh, lets try these!" Chaos exclaimed as she began to press buttons rapidly.

Logan's eyes widened as he watched Chaos press every button in sight. He glanced below to find Jinx moving incredibly fast as she reacted to each new change. Several claws sprung out at once and began to attack everything in their reach, including one another.

"Chaos!" Logan hollered as Chaos pressed a button that changed the difficulty of the simulation well past what even Logan had ever attempted.

A set of lasers rose from various locations as they began to shoot at Jinx. Jinx was preoccupied with a high-wire claw as a shot hit her in the back. She went flying into another claw, a small burn mark on her back.

"Dang it, you set the lasers to lethal and I can't change them back!" Logan yelled as began pressing buttons.

"Oops?" Chaos muttered as she watched Jinx below.

The control room suddenly started to grow incredibly vibrant down below in the Danger room, a massive electrical storm rose from where Jinx had been a moment ago. Electricity danced like a puppet, forming a shield around Jinx as arms of lightning reached out and zapped the claws and lasers. More lasers rose, five for everyone zapped. A growl echoed from below, seemingly shaking both rooms as the sound bounced around, similar to the cry of thunder. The electricity grew and formed into a large wolf as it engulfed more of the lasers.

"I don't know how much longer she has..." Chaos was interrupted as Logan gave a triumphant cry and pressed a small red button in the center of the control panel.

The simulation automatically shut off, the lasers, those which were still in one piece, retreated back into the walls as the wolf began to dissipate. Jinx stood still, hardly even moving as fatigue encased her body. She teleported into the control room and swayed as she leaned against a steel wall.

"Who's bright idea to allow a mutant named Chaos to be in the control room, while a mutant named Jinx trained? Its a bad idea that was just waiting to happen." Jinx panted with a wry grin.

"I believe the 'What could possibly go wrong' question was taken into affect." Chaos grinned sheepishly.

"Thank you captain obvious." Jinx said with a salute before disappearing, having teleported straight to her room to take a nap.

"I'll take that as my leave..." Chaos said before slipping out of the control room.

"Teenagers these days." Logan said, rolling his eyes.

Logan pressed a button, trying to test the condition of the controls, as electricity danced across the panel before the whole thing shorted out. Smoke rose from the panel as Logan banged his fist into it, earning a shock as if in reply.

"Sparky!" Logan growled as Chaos began to run to her room.

"For once I'm not the one to blame." Jinx thought, finding it weird not to hear her name hollered for what would have been the millionth time, "oh well, all's well that ends well."

**AN:**

**Jinx: Hope you enjoyed reading! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
